The Color of Jade
by Jade Green Eyes
Summary: Jade, a sixth year, arrives at Hogwarts hoping for a fresh start after the Triwizard Tournament...then she has a strange dream. Puzzling over this dream, she must deal with the demons of her past as she searches for the answers. Please Read and Review!
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any locations or characters (except for Jade and James Meniker), they all belong our beloved J.K. Rowling. Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!)

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this is my first ever HP fic, and I am very excited! This fic will contain very little of Harry himself, as this is an original character fic. This story takes the place of Book V, but may contain various little tidbits from Book V (like spells, places, that kinda stuff).

So here's what you've been waiting for! (sort of) Please enjoy!

Also, To Rouge Magie: Okay, okay, I promised that I was writing one, so here it is! Thank you soooooooooo much for all your help!

P.S. This is the edited version, so it should be less sucky!

**The Arrival**

Jade stepped out of the car and onto the station walkway. After a quick wave to her mom and dad, she turned and walked towards Platform 9. She walked with a confident gait, making her waist-length brown hair swish behind her. Her eyes, for which she got her name, were of a deep and thoughtful green. She coolly took in the scene about her as she proceeded past the crowds of Muggles.

As she walked, she noticed a familiar redhead family piling out of their car. The Weasleys didn't know her, but almost everyone knew of them. She smiled to herself, checked quickly around her, and stepped through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

The trip on the train was rather boring, but Jade didn't mind. She was sitting alone in a compartment, and, with nothing in particular there to entertain her, she began thinking about the coming year. She lay down across one seat and looked out the window. The landscape around her became a blur, and she fell into a deep trance. Grey shapes zoomed past the window, and the sound of the train's wheels pumping beneath her in their mechanical rhythm slowly faded to a quiet beat as the world faded in her eyes.

The friendly candy lady jolted her thoughts back to reality.

"Ah, Lisa! Back for another year, aye? You'll be wanting the same as always I suppose?"

The lady bumbled in to help Jade sit up straight. Jade, smiling at the mention of her name, attempted to compose herself and slow the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Yes, that would be great. Oh wait, let me make sure I have enough."

Jade searched her pockets and pulled out three Sickles and five Knuts.

"This is it, right?" she asked, handing the money to her.

"That's right, dear," the lady said, smiling.

She handed Jade what she'd ordered every year, two bags of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, two packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a Chocolate Frog.

"On second thought, could I have another box of Bertie's?" Jade asked.

"Well, sure, dearie!" The lady smiled kindly and handed over another box, taking the money from Jade's upheld hand.

"Best be getting into your robes dear, you've only got about twenty more minutes."

Jade sat up straight. The adrenaline was back.

"Twenty minutes! I thought you always came by an hour before we got there!"

The lady smiled again. "Well, dearie, I did come by earlier, but you were asleep, so I thought it best to leave you be and come by later."

The lady gave her a pat on the back. "Don't you fret, you've got some time. You have a good day now, Lisa!"

Jade sighed, thanked the candy lady, and bid her a good day. She quickly changed into her robes, straightening her Ravenclaw tie in the bathroom mirror.

After she was sure that everything was well in order, she checked her watch and found that she still had another fifteen minutes. The excitement of reaching Hogwarts was somehow dimmer this year, and boredom began to overtake her. To entertain herself, she began practicing a few simple Charms on a box of Bertie Botts'. She watched it float around the cabin, and then sighed and turned to stare out the window. She smiled to herself as she heard the box fall to the floor, beans spilling out across the cabin. Sighing, she waved her wand and returned them all to the box.

Up ahead she could just faintly see the outline of the Hogwarts castle. _This year will be a good year_, she said to herself. Her thoughts danced lightly over the events of last year and the Triwizard Tournament's tragedy. She quickly brushed these things out of her mind, determined to forget them.

As the train docked, she gathered up what small things she had in the cabin and walked outside into the cool, fresh night air. She watched for a moment as the bewildered First Years meandered about the train and then headed towards the imposing, but friendly, groundskeeper Hagrid. One girl who seemed afraid came up to Jade with questioning eyes. Jade smiled warmly.

"Don't worry dear, it's ok. Follow the big man over there."

Jade pointed, and the girl nodded and walked away, looking somewhat unconsoled.

--

The carriage ride up to the castle was pleasant enough. She shared a cabin with three boys, two from Gryffindor and one from Hufflepuff. They were all very nice and although she didn't know any of them, she recognized the cute red-haired Hufflepuff as a Beater for their Quidditch team. She had been the Keeper for Ravenclaw since 2nd year, and they got a pleasant conversation going about Quidditch strategies. She told the boy how she hoped to be Quidditch captain this year.

"What about Roger Davies? I mean, what happened with him last year?" the boy asked.

"Oh... I don't know," Jade replied, somewhat distantly. "He's not Captain this year though. Not even on the team." She had a somber look in her eyes.

"What about Cho Chang?" the boy persisted, ignoring Jade's quick change of mood. "She was co-captain last year, right?"

"Yes, that's true," Jade replied, smiling at the mention of her close friend.

"But she told me herself that she can't be a full-on captain, she can only assist. Being a Seeker and all, she actually doesn't know much about the play strategies. What she's really good at is just catching the Snitch. And that's damn good, because none of the rest of us could do it."

The boy nodded knowingly and brought up the subject of Beater tactics. Jade listened politely, though she didn't have any real interest. Her mind wandered through other topics, and she struggled to pay attention to the boy as thoughts of a certain other boy floated through her mind.

--

At last they arrived at the great entrance to the main hall. Just before she went inside, Jade turned around and peered out into the distance to catch a glimpse of the first years coming in on the boats. She turned and went inside.

The Great Hall was bustling as usual. She found her place at the Ravenclaw table next to her friends Hannah and Cho. Jade told them with a wink about the cute Hufflepuff in the carriage and how he had mentioned Cho. Cho's face darkened and she said nothing. Jade realized her mistake, and frantically tried to think of a way to chase Cedric from her mind.

There was a small pause and then Hannah suddenly brought up Quidditch. Cho's face brightened.

"You're still going to go for team captain, right Jade? I'll still be co-captain this year,"

Cho reminded her.

"Couldn't possibly do captain...don't know enough about strategy."

The three of them smiled, knowing that this was true. They chatted about other people who might be trying out for captain until James Meniker, a cute fellow Ravenclaw of their year, walked over to them.

"Er, Lisa, could I have a word?"

Cho and Hannah giggled.

"It's Jade, you silly!" Hannah laughed.

James looked very confused. He gave Jade an imploring look.

"Er...Lisa, what are they talking about?"

Cho giggled. "Look at her eyes, and see for yourself!" she laughed.

Jade smiled. Her real name was Lisa Ackerley, but all her friends had called her Jade since two years ago. Of course, the teachers still called her Lisa, or more commonly "Miss Ackerley", but James had only talked to her a few times before, so he didn't know about her "other name".

Jade found her stashed supply of confidence and stared up into his eyes. He considered hers for a moment, and then suddenly smiled with understanding.

"Oh!" he laughed. "I get it! Your eyes look like the stone, jade."

After a second's thought, he blushed and said, "Well, do you want me to call you Jade or Lisa?"

She smiled. "Jade please. I've gotten rather fond of it, and quite frankly, I'm starting to forget to respond to Lisa."

She remembered how frustrated her parents had been trying to get her attention over the summer.

"Okay, well, er, Jade, could I have a word?" he said with a slight blush.

She smiled warmly, stood up, and followed him over to the wall away from the table where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well...." He blushed and looked at his feet. "I was wondering.... if, y'know, it's not too much to ask..."

Jade waited for him to continue, and felt herself getting jittery and flustered. She liked James well enough, and if he was about to do what she thought he was...

"I know we don't know each other that well and all, but, I was wondering if, well, you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me the first weekend it's open and have a butterbeer or something, or if you don't like butterbeer, we can do something else..." He rushed his words nervously, petering off at the end as he stared hopelessly at his feet

Jade blushed and smiled. "I like butterbeer just fine."

James looked up from his feet. "So you'll come with me?" He looked as though he had just won the lottery.

"Sure! Now, lets go watch the sorting. I'll see you later?" Jade smiled warmly at him, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Uh...uh...yeah!" he stuttered; his cheeks were turning a deep shade of crimson.

Jade felt her own cheeks turn red as she turned to go. She heard James take a deep breath and shuffle off towards his friends. She couldn't see the relieved grin on his face, but everyone else could. She sat back down with Hannah and Cho, who were practically falling over with giggling. She slapped them both playfully on the back.

"Oh, Jade, what'd he say, what'd he say?" Cho eagerly inquired.

"I'll tell you later," replied Jade, looking around at all the people staring and imperceptibly leaning their heads closer to eavesdrop. Cho noticed them too, giggled, and nodded knowingly. Suddenly everyone looked up, and with a resounding thud, the doors to the Great Hall were opened wide.

Note: Okay! Well there's the first chapter, so tell me what you think! It didn't take me that long to write, but I _can_ promise that the second chapter will take awhile. I WILL have it up though! Keep checking back and REVIEW!


	2. The Sorting and The Feast

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any locations or characters (except for Jade and James Meniker), they all belong our beloved J.K. Rowling. Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!). And sadly, I don't own the Mario song.......-sighs wistfully-

**Author's Note**: Okay, here's Chapter two! It's a bit strange, but it took me FOREVER to write the hat's song (and I had a lot of editing help on it!). I'd like to mention that this story now has a "sister-story" (mwahahaha Hayley), which is called "The Red Shadow" by Rouge Magie. Please check that out as well, it's fabulous. If you don't know what sister-story is, read at the bottom of page. Please Read and Review!

P.S. Edited version!! Yay...

**The Sorting and The Feast**

The doors of the Great Hall were thrown open, and Professor McGonagall briskly led the new First Years forward. Hagrid lumbered up the side of the hall, waving to a few students before taking his place at the teacher's table.

The Hall was silent as the first years walked up the aisle to the front. The little kids milled around nervously, wondering what was going to happen. Professor McGonagall disappeared for a moment, then came back carrying the old stool and the ratty Sorting Hat. Jade smiled, and waited with anticipation for it to begin its song. As it opened its musty mouth, there was a collective gasp from the first years. Jade smiled. The hat exercised its "jaw" a bit, and took a deep breath.

"_Look at me, a ratty old hat,_

_But you can see I'm more than that._

_I can talk and I can sing,_

_I'm really quite a clever thing._

_For in me are four different minds,_

_They used me to choose their kinds._

_Just jam me down upon you head,_

_And I will sort you in their stead._

_Gryffindor loved those with nerve,_

_Who from their duty never swerved. _

_If you have courage and are strong,_

_It could be there that you belong._

_Ravenclaw preferred the wise,_

_It's there you'll have academic ties._

_If you are smart and quick of wit,_

_It could be there that you should fit._

_Or Hufflepuff, you could go there,_

_Where they are loyal and always fair._

_For Helga loved the trustworthy,_

_Do you fit there? That's up to me._

_Slytherin took on the cunning and shrewd,_

_And though this sometimes made them rude, _

_They're really a bunch of ambitious souls,_

_Who'll do anything to reach their goals._

_You can't choose your place so don't try_

_You go where you fit, there's a reason why_

_Your house should be like family,_

_Though you may sometimes disagree_

_I never have been wrong before,_

_For I can see right to your core._

_So where do you go? I'll look inside,_

_Just put me on and I'll decide!_

The Hat finished his song and fell silent. The Hall burst into appreciative applause while the Hat did a sort of bow. Professor McGonagall then began to call out the names.

"Adams, Laura!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Alby, Tyler!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bernard, Joseph!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bodkins, Mary!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Jade clapped along with her classmates for the first Ravenclaw of the year. As John Dackeridge became the first Gryffindor, she drifted off into her own thoughts. As she watched the first years go up one by one and put on the Sorting Hat, Jade's mind drifted to memories of her own sorting five years ago, her thoughts only interrupted by her clapping whenever a Ravenclaw was named. She closed her eyes, remembering the old hat's voice in her head clearly.

"_Oh, an interesting one...yes...hmm...where to put you...where to put you...brilliant mind, oh yes, yes indeed, rather more like reckless than most too, you are... Hardworking...yes, for what you truly desire...yes, yes, you're relentless! You could be...no...no... Too intelligent...too....logical. There's no real way I could put you anywhere except... "RAVENCLAW!"_

She sighed and clapped as the final first year ("Janelle Whitby!" "GRYFFINDOR") took off the hat and sat down. Dumbledore stood up and began his start-of-year speech.

"I would like to welcome our first years. May this be the start of a great new enterprise for you. As a few matters of business, though most of you well know, the forest on the school grounds is forbidden to all students. Please refrain from bringing banned objects to school, such as Fanged Frisbees and Screaming Yo-yo's. If anyone would like to check the full list, it is hanging in Mr. Filch's office."

He spoke the last remark with a slight smile and an almost imperceptible nod towards the Weasley twins.

"Hogsmeade, as usual, is only open to third years and above. You will only be allowed if you have your permission slip signed."

There was a small pause and a bright smile came to Dumbledore's face.

"Now, with these few notices out of the way, I cordially invite you all to stuff your faces."

There was a sparkle in Dumbledore's eye, and the empty platters in front of everyone were suddenly filled with delightful foods of every kind.

There were steaks and pork chops and grilled chicken fillets, and salads with every dressing you could think of. There were dumplings and Yorkshire puddings and baked potatoes. There was roast beef and lamb chops and sausages and bacon, stewed peas, carrots, and large boats of thick, hot gravy every three feet. The goblets had been filled with pumpkin juice and the plates around Jade were quickly filling up. She felt herself salivating and eagerly grabbed for roast beef, piling food on her plate.

The food was delicious as usual, and the Hall was filled with chatter. Soon, everyone had eaten all they could, and the plates were wiped clean, only to be instantly refilled with desserts and treats of every kind. There were cakes and apple pies and treacle tarts; puddings and spotted dick and chocolate gateau were on the platters, along with many other tasty desserts. Jade had thought she couldn't eat one more bite....she was wrong. Along with her fellow students, she stuffed her face as invited.

When, finally, everyone was finished and the plates were sparkling clean again, Dumbledore stood.

"I hope that this year will be as good as the food was,"

He paused as choruses of "Hear, hear," and satisfied sighs could be heard around the Hall. When they finally died away, he continued.

"The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will take place this year as normal,"

He smiled warmly at some of the Quidditch players around the Hall, including herself and Cho.

" But please remember that we are no longer as safe as we were. With the events of last year..."

He stopped. "I imagine that you all remember, or that you first years have heard about it, so there is no need to recount the tale."

He paused again. "Please stay safe and have a good year. Now," his voice lifted, "we shall do something we have not done in awhile. Everyone, pick your favorite tune!"

A shot of gold came from the tip of his wand, and the Hogwarts song was spelled out in the air. Jade smiled and began to sing the words to the Mario Bros.(a Muggle game she enjoyed) Theme. Jade laughed as Hannah and Cho picked and Irish jig melody and danced together. After the last singers had fallen silent, Dumbledore smiled and dismissed the school. Everyone headed to their dormitories for a good night's rest before school started.

Note: Okay, I know, this is a bit boring right now, but I promise it will get more exciting! Okay, definition of sister-stories: Two or more stories that relate to each other and have references to each other but do not focus on the same main plot. This story has only one sister, "**The Red Shadow**" by **Rouge Magie**. Please check it out because it is really wonderful!


	3. The Dream

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any locations or characters (except for Jade and James Meniker), they all belong our beloved J.K. Rowling. Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!)

**Author's Note**: All right so it's been awhile since I posted a new chapter. Well, what are you waiting for? READ!

**The Dream**

Jade flipped around on her Cleansweep Nine...._I've got a Cleansweep Nine? Odd_...., keeping wary for any passing Bludgers, but focusing on the Quaffle which was currently at the other end of the field. Slytherin had possession, and it would be over here any minute now.

There it was, heading straight for the middle post. Jade couldn't see the Chaser's face because they were moving too fast, but she focused on the Quaffle and captured it just before it entered the center ring. She tossed it to her little brother Stewart, a Chaser, - _Stewart's a Chaser?..._her thoughts interrupted again - who zoomed down the field and scored.

The crowd broke into wild cheers, and out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Cho dive forward. She grinned. _That's our Cho..._

She turned her focus back to the Quaffle, which still could be coming this way. She heard a loud thud; the crowd gasped and she turned to see a falling blur in blue robes. A whistle blew and a Time Out was called.

A Bludger zoomed by Jade's head towards the falling player. She felt the wind as it past by her ear. The wind made a sound as it past, and she could have sworn it had said "_Watch this!" _It zoomed forward and with a sickening crack, hit the limp figure that had fallen. The menacing Bludger was captured by Madame Hooch and shoved in the ball box.

She flew down to the ground, followed by her teammates to examine the fallen player. She couldn't tell who it was, because Madame Hooch was holding them back while Professor Dumbledore examined the figure.

"....hit right between the eyes by that second Bludger...." muttered Dumbledore.

"Oh dear... Professor?" came Madame Hooch's trembling voice.

A deathly silence filled the air.

"I suppose we must take her to the hospital wing for now," Hooch mumbled through tears.

Jade looked on in apprehension to see who it was, practically on the brink of tears, wanting to know what had happened. Dumbledore levitated the figure, and as it passed, Jade gaped in horror.

Cho's bloody and lifeless face passed by her, on it's way to the hospital wing.

Jade felt herself falling, and she lost all sense of direction. Was the sky was down, the earth was up? She couldn't tell. There were faces looking over her, but all she could see was Cho's mangled face, flashing in her mind. Stewart was there, trying to pick her up, but she just kept falling. She couldn't stop. She was falling.... falling away.... falling far into blackness.........

--

Jade woke with a start. She was covered in cold sweat, and her hair was plastered to her face. She ripped back the curtains of her four-poster bed and looked to the next bed over. Cho was sleeping soundly with a slight smile on her face.

_It was a dream...only a dream... she said to herself. What a great way to start the year...with no sleep....I haven't even got a Cleansweep Nine...She thought of her trusty Nimbus 2000 sitting on the trunk in front of her bed. Stewart's not a Chaser...he's not even on the team...although I suppose he's trying out for Roger's spot..._

She didn't want to think about Roger. Not right now. She didn't need any more lost sleep. She stared up at the deep blue canopy above her and forcefully emptied her mind. Pulling the covers up closer around her neck, she twisted to her side and pulled the curtain around her bed closed.

She sighed and drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

Note: Whee!!! So third chapter up, even though it's been awhile. So what do you think? A premonition or just a bad dream? Think Jade should go consult cough Professor Trelawney? Well, we'll see I guess :).


	4. The Friend

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any locations or characters, they all belong our beloved J.K. (except for Jade Ackerley, Hannah Gallagher and James Meniker!). Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!)

**Author's Note**: WHEE!! It's been soooo long since I posted -hides from people throwing tomatoes- I'm sorry! Here it is!

P.S. Yay!! More edited-ness!(this is the edited version)

**The Friend**

Hannah Gallagher tossed and turned. She had dozed off not less than 6 times, each time to wake not 2 minutes after she had fallen asleep. The dream haunted her. She saw their faces clearly every time she slept. All summer, those malicious faces would not leave her in peace. She could not fight...

--

It was her. Her blond hair with the two red streaks at the front. Blood red. Her emotionless face was there in her mind, her thin eyes, piercing her with a mere glance. The girl was looking up, though, not at Hannah. So Hannah looked up too.

They were on the Quidditch field. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. A Bludger was zooming down to the stands. It was going to hit her! Hannah tried to scream, but the scream came out of the Bludger instead. The girl with the blank face laughed, a cold, cruel, malicious laugh. The Bludger turned back to the Quidditch field without hitting Hannah. It zoomed about the field, still screaming Hannah's scream for her. After a while, the Bludger disappeared and the screaming ceased.

Hannah watched the game, forgetting about the unnerving girl sitting beside her. Slytherin made a quick shot, but Hannah saw Jade make a great block, and the goal was not made. Ravenclaw scored, and Hannah clapped. Everyone in the stands stared at Hannah. She realized, in horror, that she was sitting in the middle of the Slytherins.

Suddenly, Cho was there, sitting next to her, staring at Hannah. The girl with the red streaks was gone. The two girls sat silently for a moment. Cho looked scared, and had a sort of pleading look on her face. Then, the screaming Bludger appeared in front of her and smacked Cho right in the face. Cho fell back, and fell down onto the field, where a gaggle of blue and black-caped vultures swarmed upon her and began to feast. Then the malicious girl was back, sitting next to Hannah. She laughed at Hannah. Her laugh turned into a high-pitched cackle, and her thin eyes turned to a fiery red. She grew taller, thinner, like a shade or phantom. The cruel red snake eyes looked out from under the dark hood. The apparition spoke commandingly, yet in a strangely high-pitched voice.

"_See, little girl? I am winning now...."  
_

A thin, deathlike hand reached out to her face...

--

Hannah started. Her short brown hair stuck to her face, and her round brown eyes were darting back and forth, as though expecting an attacker any second. Her many freckles practically stood out on her face, like eerie, colored goose bumps. She stared fearfully around the dormitory. The room was silent.

She slid back the curtain just a crack; enough to see with one eye. Cho was sleeping quietly. Suddenly, there was movement on the far side of Cho's bed. Jade's curtain was pulled violently back, and her face poked out. Hannah remained quiet. Jade was staring at Cho, sweat dripping off of her face.

When Jade had closed her curtain, Hannah reached up and wiped the sweat off her own face. She lay back down, and pondered for a few minutes before falling into another restless doze.

Note: Whooo.... so little Miss Gallagher is having funky dreams too...what's happening, hmm? Okay, I know this chapter's a bit short... but REVIEW pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!


	5. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any locations or characters, they all belong our beloved J.K. (except for Jade Ackerley, Hannah Gallagher and James Meniker!). Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!)

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I edited this in the overhaul, but then some details had to be sorted out and I decided to TOTALLY ADD IN a new scene about the tryouts. Most people won't see this until after my next new chapter post, since I didn't tell them about it in the Chapter 8 note. If you're reading this before Chapter 9 is posted, good on ya! Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

**A Fresh Start**

The next day, Hannah woke after her restless night and rubbed the gunk from her eyes, slipping silently out of bed and towards the bathroom. She could hear Jade's light snore, and though Cho's head was now hidden by the blue sheets, she saw a few of her toes sticking out at the end of the bed. Hannah showered, washing the grime and sweat of the night away. The dream had been more graphic and intense than ever. Her mind was uneasy, and seeing Jade the previous night had not helped. It had been so strange... Hannah wanted to ask her about it, but decided it was better just to leave it be. She shoved the thoughts from her head and continued preparing for the first day of school.

Jade woke with no feeling in her hand, having slept with it squashed under her face. She sighed and headed for the bathroom to shower. Hannah's bed was empty, and she could hear Cho stretching and yawning beside her. Jade looked up as Hannah pattered out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and dripping.

"Mornin', Jade!" she said with a cheerful smile.

Jade smiled and gave her a wave, not awake enough yet to form coherent words. Jade headed to the shower and washed, turning the dream over in her head. It had seemed so real...and yet so hazy... like a vision.

_That's preposterous... thought Jade as the hot water streamed over her. It was only a stupid nightmare... I have to get on and not worry about it. _

She grabbed the shampoo and systematically began washing her three-foot-long hair.

_And yet... it was so..._

Jade shook herself mentally and scrubbed her head harder, determined to somehow scrub the thoughts away. Her scalp hurt, and she paused to rinse the residual foam off her hands. It had stained slightly red.

She finished her shower, dressed, and stumbled down to the common room. There, she bid her friends a good morning and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

--

Tryouts for the new Quidditch season came, and with one graduation and the mysterious removal of Roger Davies last year, there were openings for two Chasers and a new Captain. A light mist filled the early morning air in the stadium as three students stood leaning against the rails, looking down at the empty Quidditch field, waiting for their exercises to begin. Jade was one of those three.

To her left, a larger group of students sat in the stands about 10 feet away, whispering with each other nervously. To her right, the other three current members of the team sat silently, watching and waiting to judge their performances. The sun was only just beginning to clear the horizon, and in the mist, the world was a monochromatic gray. Breaking the quiet emptiness, the form of Madam Hooch strolled out onto the field, her black robes clearly visible against the green field.

"Captain hopefuls!" rang out her voice. "I need you down here!"

The three figures leaning against the rails mounted their brooms and flew down from the stands to where Madam Hooch was standing.

"Mandy, Lisa, Kenneth," she said, addressing them all. "Because you three conveniently cover all the Quidditch positions, I'm going to have you demonstrate your proficiency at the same time. Mandy, you will attempt to score as Lisa defends, Kenneth will try to distract you both. Since there will be only one Beater, there will also be only one Bludger. Obviously, the Snitch will not be a part of this exercise."

The three of them nodded, taking firmer grips on their brooms in preparation to mount. Kenneth pulled his bat out from inside his blue Quidditch robes.

Everyone was expecting 7th year Kenneth Broadmoor to take the position. Jade, as a 6th year, had a chance, but had no expectations. A third contender, 5th year Mandy Brocklehurst, had also joined the applicant pool, mostly for the tryout experience. The three of them had already been through two-thirds of the application process. Earlier, they had turned in essays about their history on the team, their leadership skills, and why they would make good Captains. The essay was worth one fourth of their final score. Then, one by one, they had entered a classroom to demonstrate their knowledge of strategy for Madam Hooch and the other three team members who weren't trying out. That, being one of the most important Captain qualities, had been worth one half of their score. Now, they were here to demonstrate excellence in their particular field position, the final fourth.

The essays had mostly been just a formality. Jade had filled it with what she knew Madam Hooch would want to hear, just as the other two had. Jade had done well in the strategy. She had been on the team longer than the other two had, even though Kenneth was older. She watched the whole field, and she knew the formations well. She didn't know how she stood against the other two, but the biggest part of the process was over. Still, she didn't want to relax too much, and had constantly reminded herself that every part of the application was important.

Seeing the three of them move to mount their brooms, Madam Hooch held up a hand to stop them and whistled loudly between her fingers. A lone form in red Quidditch robes approached from the side of the field.

"This is Alicia Spinnet, Chaser for Gryffindor," Madam Hooch said, indicating the girl. "You all probably know of her."

Alicia smiled politely and gave a little wave. Madam Hooch turned to Mandy.

"She has generously offered to assist you, as no other Ravenclaw Chasers currently exist. You may use her to execute formations and to pass to, but she will not attempt to score."

She turned to Kenneth.

"You may aim towards Alicia if you wish, and you will not be given a lower score, but since she is not being examined, I would prefer that you aim more towards Mandy and Jade so as to test their abilities better."

Kenneth nodded his understanding. Madam Hooch turned to Jade.

"As I said, Alicia will not be attempting to score. I suggest you keep your main focus on Mandy, although occasionally the Quaffle will be in Alicia's possession."

Jade nodded her assent, and Madam Hooch gave the command for them to mount and take their positions. Jade felt the wind on her face as she flew up towards the goalposts. When everyone was in place, Madam Hooch turned to the box that had floated out onto the field behind her. Standing back warily, she released one Bludger and picked up the Quaffle. She blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle into the air.

--

Jade blocked Mandy's third shot and tossed the Quaffle back, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Kenneth and Mandy had kept her very busy, and she was working harder than she normally had to. No opposing Chasers to steal the Quaffle, and only three possible targets for the Beater. She'd been diving and dodging for what felt like an hour. She attempted to check her watch, but didn't read it because the Quaffle was about to enter the lower ring. Diving desperately, she knocked the ball off its course with the tips of her fingers, blocking it but not catching it. She cursed her negligence as she spun upside down and around on her broom, dodging the Bludger yet again.

Finally, to her great relief, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and motioned them all to the ground. They landed, Mandy holding the Quaffle. Madam Hooch carefully charmed the loose Bludger down into the box and restrained it, closing the box after taking the Quaffle from Mandy. Jade wiped the sweat from her forehead and straightened her robes. Turning back to the four of them, Madam Hooch spoke.

"Excellent job, all of you. You performed well. The results will be posted on my door in a few days. Let me remind you, as I told you before the process began, that this year the second place candidate will not be taking the position of co-captain. Since none of you protested this, our current co-captain Cho Chang did not try out with you. I trust that you all still agree to this term."

All three of them nodded, positive expressions on their faces. Everyone liked Cho as co-captain, even if that meant they weren't going to be one of the captains.

"Thank you all, and a special thanks to Alicia," Madam Hooch said, turning to Alicia.

The three candidates smiled and nodded at Alicia, who blushed and looked at the ground, smiling. Madam Hooch bid them a good day and blew the whistle, signaling the group of Chaser hopefuls to come down to the field. The three of them headed up to where the rest of the current team was sitting in the stands. Jade gave her younger brother Stewart, a Chaser hopeful, a pat on the back as she passed him. She took her place next to Cho, who smiled and congratulated her on a job well done, to watch and help judge the possible Chasers.

--

Finally, the results were posted a few days later. Students clustered around Madam Hooch's office eagerly as she emerged with a piece of parchment in hand. She fended everyone off, tacked the list to her door, and retreated to the safety of her office. The students surged forward, fighting to get to the front. Finally, as the first few managed to read through the shoving, results were read aloud.

The first Chaser was a 4th year, Gleb "Vladimir" Svyatoslavich, known mostly as Vlad. He'd been a reserve for the team for two years, so no one was surprised or bothered by his new position. He received congratulations and pats on the back from everyone. When the second name was read out however, there was a bit of surprise. Jade's little brother, Stewart, had been named as the second new Chaser. Her thoughts momentarily flickered at the memory of the dream, but soon she was distracted as many upperclassmen walked away from the posted results grumbling about the "young upstart stealing their rightful place." Most students ignored them and congratulated Stewart. Jade gave him a warm hug and ruffled his hair a bit before pushing forward, trying to see the list before those in front read out the new Captain. Before she got there, one of the students loudly read the name out.

"Captain - Lisa Ackerley"

Disbelieving, Jade pushed forward to look at the list. She looked twice, just to make sure. 'Captain - Miss Lisa Ackerley'. Surprise and excitement filled her as a grin appeared on her face. She turned around to yell in elation, but stopped as she saw Kenneth trudging away disappointedly. She tried to hide her smile from him and she pushed out of the crowd towards Hannah and Cho, who stood waiting against the opposite wall behind the crowd. After she had reached them, a round of hugs ensued, and Jade was congratulated by other students as they walked away from the list.

"C'mon, Jade, lets go celebrate!" said Cho warmly, a huge smile on her face.

Jade grinned back, unable to hide her absolute amazement and glee at her new position. Still, she had something on her mind.

"You guys can go ahead - I want to talk to Madam Hooch for a moment."

"That's okay, Jade," said Hannah, grinning. "We'll wait for ya."

Once the crowd had dissipated, Jade turned the handle of Madam Hooch's door and entered. Madam Hooch looked up from her desk and peered through the weak light provided by shaded windows and a few candles in plain wrought-iron holders.

"Ah, Miss Ackerley, what can I do for you?"

Jade, although still smiling, considered her words carefully before saying them.

"I'm really happy to be the new Captain... but... I'm confused."

"Confused about what, dear?"

"Well... Kenneth's older, and he did well on the field..."

Jade's voice trailed to a halt and she waited for Madam Hooch's reply.

Madam Hooch smiled at her. It was strange sight for Jade, who hadn't seen her smile often.

"You're feeling guilty, are you? Don't. He may be older, but you scored higher on strategy and on skill proficiency. You're more experienced, even though he's older."

Madam Hooch straightened the papers on her desk.

"You will make a fine Captain."

Jade blushed and thanked her, walking out of the office with a renewed grin. Joined by Hannah and Cho, she headed towards the dorms to celebrate like crazy.

--

Life went on as usual, although Jade had much more on her hands as Captain. Juggling homework, friendships, and practices was quite a chore, but Jade put in the effort and disappointed no one. Finally, something happened the last week of October. Professor Flitwick pulled Jade aside after class. The rest of the students had filed out and were heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Miss Ackerley," he said with a warm smile. "I will be the one to inform you about upcoming Quidditch matches. You _are_ the captain of the Ravenclaw team, correct?"

"That's correct, Professor."

"Ah, good, good. Well, it is a bit early to inform you... but I was thinking... Well. It's not exactly 'kosher', as they say, for me to divulge this information. However, I doubt our beloved Potions Master can contain his... excitement... any more than I can. I think it best that all students have fair and equal knowledge. Therefore I see it fit - and really the only fair thing to do - to inform you that your first Quidditch match will be on December 16, Ravenclaw verses Slytherin."

Jade felt her heartbeat quicken, but managed to control herself. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you very much, Professor!"

"Ah, now, Miss Ackerley, you understand the nature of this information, correct?"

"Of course, Professor. I'll keep it quiet."

He nodded jovially, and his eyes twinkled as he turned to other business at his desk. She walked as calmly as she could from the room, and then broke into a full run once she reached the main corridor. She was grinning like an idiot as she raced to find Cho.

--

Jade burst into the Great Hall and practically pounced on Cho, making her drop the piece of bread she was snacking on. She pulled the girl's head towards her and whispered excitedly in her ear.

"Ol' Flitwick came through - our first Quidditch match is December 16th against Slytherin!"

Cho jumped up and the two girls started dancing around in circles, doing their trademark Quidditch victory dance. When they noticed the stares they were getting, they smiled sheepishly and sat back down. Everyone leaned in, and Jade and Cho resisted the urge to gossip, refusing to say anything as they looked around at everyone with knowing smiles.

Note: Tell me what you thought of the new Quidditch scene - PLEEEEASE!!! And thanks again for reading.


	6. A Certain Fifth Year

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any locations or characters, they all belong our beloved J.K. (except for Jade Ackerley, Hannah Gallagher and James Meniker!). Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!)

**Author's Note**: Okay so I lied: it's been several months since I last posted (even though I said this chapter would be up mega-soon). You all have _Rouge Magie _to thank for that!!!! Grr you Hayley. ANYWAY!! Here's Chapter 6, hope you enjoy!

P.S. Now I've edited/redone ALL my chapters!!! Hopefully from Chapter 7 on I'll do em right the first time! Enjoy!

**A Certain Fifth Year**

A few days later, on the first day of November, Charms class had finished and Jade, Hannah, and Cho were waiting inside while the rest of the class surged out of the room. Susan Abbott and Ellie Cauldwell, good friends and Hufflepuffs, were with them as well. It had been a very eventful class. Flitwick had finally let them practice the Eye Color Charm on each other. The girls had been having giggle fits all class, changing each others' eye colors. Hannah turned towards Jade.

"So Amethyst, do you think your team's ready for the match against Slytherin?"

"Amethyst? Have you gone mad Hannah? Or perhaps colorblind?"

Jade waved a hand in front of Hannah's face, as if testing for sanity.

Hannah and the other girls broke into a fit of giggles and Cho held up a pocket mirror. Jade studied her reflection. She gasped.

"MY EYES! ELLIE! You told me you changed them back!"

The girls were practically falling down in laughter.

"Sorry Jade, I couldn't resist!" Ellie managed through giggles. "You look good with purple eyes! Here, let me change them back now. _Archetypus oculus_!"

Jade grabbed the mirror to check. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jade green. Purple eyes were fun, but it gave Jade the shivers whenever she saw herself without the green eyes she was accustomed to.

The girls finally collected themselves and strolled out of the classroom. Outside the room stood a short boy with unruly black hair. He seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Er... Cho?"

The five girls' conversation dwindled to a halt as one by one the girls looked at him. The boy kept his head down, and his hair covered his eyes.

"Cho, could... could I have a word with you?"

Cho looked a bit puzzled, but nodded and followed the boy to a spot away from the rest of the girls. All the girls tried to follow, but Jade held them back. Alone, she followed discreetly. She stood behind a pillar close by. This unidentified boy didn't seem to be trouble, but he was odd, and there was no reason to take chances with Ravenclaw's Seeker. You never knew when Slytherin sabotage was afoot... especially with strange unidentified boys.

"Cho...Would you… go to the… the Yule Ball… with… with me?"

Jade smiled to herself and relaxed. _Ah, another secret admirer..._

Jade heard Cho let out a regretful sigh. From behind her column, Jade could practically see the boy's face fall in her imagination.

"I'm sorry, Harry…" Cho replied.

She sounded like her heart was breaking. Jade frowned from behind her pillar. _Harry... _she thought. _Why does that ring a bell...?_

"I… I just can't go." she heard Cho finish after a pause.

Cho turned, and began to walk down the corridor. Hannah, Susan, and Ellie, who had been leaning in to hear as best they could from down the hall, passed by the boy and followed Cho. Jade came up behind the boy. She really did feel sorry for him.

She sighed silently and cursed herself for feeling obligated, but decided to try and make him feel a bit better. She put her hand out on his shoulder and patted it. She hoped she wouldn't intimidate him, being almost a head taller than him. He turned, and his eyes met hers.

Jade mentally caught herself.

It was Harry Potter.

She looked down at him with sympathy. She gave his shoulder a little squeeze, and tried to look friendly. She forced herself not to look or even glance at his forehead.

"It's not your fault, Harry."

She spoke in as comforting a tone she could manage, her hand resting gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a defeated and forlorn expression.

"She misses Cedric. Give her some time... she'll come 'round."

He nodded absently. She smiled, and lifted her hand from his shoulder.

"Just you wait."

She turned from him and hurried down the corridor after Cho.

"Cho!"

She caught up to the girl quickly enough, and pulled her aside rather briskly.

"Listen Cho, I know that you miss him, but listen to me! I know that you loved Cedric... I understand... I really do..."

She paused and looked into her friend's eyes.

"But you have to move on sometime. Harry... he's a good kid. This isn't the first time he's asked you, right? He likes you a lot. Give him a chance, eh?"

Cho looked at her guiltily. She paused, and then drew a breath.

"Look, I know I should move on... I just can't. I miss him, Jade. I would say yes to Harry, but for the weight in my heart."

Jade sighed, shook her head, and embraced her friend. Still holding her tightly, she whispered in Cho's ear.

"How about this... if we win against Slytherin, you say yes to Harry, ok?"

She drew back from the hug and looked Cho in the eye, raising one eyebrow in question. A smile formed on Cho's face.

"All right, Jade, all right. If we win, ok?"

Jade nodded and linked arms with Cho. The two of them proceeded towards the Great Hall, and the rest of the group followed in their wake.

Note: Woo hoo...I've been planning this chapter for awhile, so this didn't take too long once I got to this. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please, feel FREE to post reviews...**NOW**.


	7. First Try

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any locations or characters, they all belong our beloved J.K. (except for Jade Ackerley, Hannah Gallagher and James Meniker!). Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!)

**Author's Note:** Wooow... -pulls this story out and dusts it off- Good lord I suck. So um... here... have a chapter... and don't kill me? Please?

-ducking from tomatoes-

I'm sorry. Soooo, sooo sorry. I suck I suck I SUCK!!!!!

I'll try to post more often. I will.

-shakes head-

If it helps while I was waiting for to stop sucking, I pulled major overhaul on my previous chapters in an attempt to make them not suck so much. I dunno if it worked. But you can go check that stuff out. There's a few plot elements that might not be explained to you if you don't! muahaha forces you to go check Seriously though. You really want to go back and take another look. You may not NOTICE what new information you're absorbing, but it will make a difference. Pweeeez. You don't have to review again or anything stupid like that... just go back and look. Trust me on this one.

Okay I'm done. Please don't hate me!!!

Enjoy!

**First Try**

Jade paced the dormitory nervously.

"C'mon Jade, he's waiting!" pestered Hannah, giving her a little nudge on the shoulder.

"I know, I know..." replied Jade, looking anxious. "It's just..."

"It's just _nothing_! Now go on out there and get that boy!"

Hannah gave her a slight push towards the door.

Jade sighed and gave in, making her way down to the common room. Her footsteps rang loudly against the stone floor. Finally, the common room came in sight. A large, dark blue carpet covered the floor, and soft cushy pillows in every shade of blue were strewn across it and piled in corners. A few medium blue sofas littered the area, as well as a few hardwood desks and chairs, which sat off to the sides against the walls. Candles from every part of the room filled the air with a warm, clean fragrance. A few of the stone hearths crackled with bright blue flame, while several others remained dormant. A large tapestry hung on the wall, proudly displaying the emblem of Ravenclaw.

Students were splayed out, some on sofas but most across the floor on pillows, studying, reading, or playing games of Wizard chess and Exploding Snap. A few had gathered pillows near one of the fires and were relaxing and socializing with one another. The air was filled with the crackle of fires, the scratch-scratch of quills, and the chatter of classmates. Most of all, however, the room was filled with the bustle of students getting ready for their visit to Hogsmeade. Friends greeted one another and helped each other into their warm cloaks. Still others waited for their companions to come down to the common room. One student in particular stood to the side of the stairs, waiting for her.

He was staring at his feet, leaning against the wall and flicking his thumb against his forefinger. His ear-length brown hair hung down and covered his eyes. Jade guessed that he might not even have noticed her if she hadn't just tapped him on the shoulder.

Her jade eyes met his crystal blue. For a moment, they just looked at each other, forgetting what they were supposed to be doing. Finally, Jade braved a smile, which was returned.

"Best be getting on then, shouldn't we?" she asked.

"Right, right," he replied, a blush forming on his face. "Come on then, let's go."

James led the way out of the common room. They emerged from behind the statue of a picturesque young knight, his sword held high, and made their way down the twisting stairwell towards the main hall. Characters in paintings went about their business and, for the most part, paid the two of them little heed, although a few greeted them or waved as they passed by. When they had nearly reached the bottom of the stairs, a friendly man's voice rang out from beside them.

"James?! Is tha' you there, old boy? And who's tha' there you got wiv' ya?"

They both turned to find the source of the voice; a portly man with red cheeks and an overflowing mug in his hand was waving at them from inside a painting. Jade read a sign below the picture, which gave the title "Marcus the Dipsomaniac".

"Oh... hello there, Marcus," James replied somewhat nervously. "I can't stop to chat just now-"

"Who's this lovely young lady ya got there wiv ya, James? Ya never told me you had a lady friend!"

James' face was beginning to turn crimson as he hung his head, looking for an answer. Jade inconspicuously took a hold of his hand and answered herself.

"Name's Lisa Ackerley. People call me Jade."

Marcus snorted. "Jade, eh? Funny sort of name... but yeh pretty 'nuff."

Marcus gave a loud belch, and Jade resisted the urge to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Well, thank you, Marcus. We'd best be on our way now."

Marcus nodded fervently and raised his mug.

"O' course... off you go then. Have a good time, you two!"

Jade tugged on James' hand and pulled him the rest of the way down the stairs. Once there, they both broke out into fits of hysterical laughter, leaning on each other and on the walls to stay standing. Holding on to his shoulder for support, Jade managed to get a few words out between her laughs.

"Where... in the name of all that is magic... did that painting come from?! I've never... seen... it before...!"

James' laughs slowly came to a halt as he composed himself, a grin still wide on his face.

"That painting... well..." he paused, looking rather sheepish. "That painting used to be in the 4th floor boy's bathroom."

Jade grinned and shook her head.

"Just one more question," she said.

"What's that?"

"...What on earth is a dipsomaniac?"

"Oh..." James laughed a bit at that. "That's a drunkard."

"Ah...got'cha" Jade replied. "...And they couldn't just call him Marcus the Drunkard?"

James burst into sniggers and Jade joined him.

"I dunno," he replied at last. "I never understood that much...but hey, why not?"

Jade grinned and shook her head again.

"Whatever works I suppose," she said, smiling at him.

"Right, then," James replied, pausing for a moment. "Well... I suppose we should get going."

Jade nodded. After an awkward pause, James timidly offered her his arm. Jade took it with a smile, and they walked out of Hogwarts and down the hill towards the town.

--

Down in Hogsmeade, they had a good time of it. They stopped by all the favorites - Zonkos, Honeydukes, even a quick pass by the Shrieking Shack just for fun, even though the shrieking had long ceased. With both their pockets weighted down with goodies, they at last made their way towards the Three Broomsticks.

James held open the heavy wooden door for Jade, and she smiled, walking into the wall of heat that seethed out through the open doorway. James followed close behind, and soon the door was closed and the heat surrounded them both. They made their way through the people towards the bar.

"Tell ya what," James said. "You go grab us a table, I'll get us some butterbeer."

Jade smiled and went up on her tiptoes, searching around the smoky inn for an empty table. Finally, she spotted one way back in a corner, and made her way over to it. She watched from the table as James took the two tankards from Madam Rosmerta and handed her a few coins. He looked around, searching for her, and Jade put up her hand and waved. He caught sight of her, held up the tankards with a beaming smile, and began making his way over through the noisy crowd. Jade smiled to herself and shook her head.

--

Jade felt every part of her body warm and she took a long swig of her butterbeer. She and James had been there for almost an hour, talking and drinking. He was on his third tankard, she on her second. The smoky, warm interior of the tavern lent a sort of intimacy to their table in the corner. Jade thought she might just stay where she was for the rest of her life.

James, who had been swirling the contents of his mug, looked up at her, smiling.

"All right, I've got a question for ya."

"Go for it," Jade replied indulgently, leaning over her mug.

"Okay, okay, so you're Keeper on our team. So _you _tell me, cause nobody seems to know... Whatever happened with Davies anyway? Why isn't he Captain this year? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around at all..."

He trailed off, lost in thought. The slight trace of a frown danced on his forehead.

"Oh..." Jade said quietly. She didn't want to answer. Roger was the last thing she wanted on her mind. Not now. James was looking at her... waiting for an answer... she had to think of something...

She gestured vaguely at nothing. "I dunno... they never told us. Nobody really knows about that. I guess they finally kicked him out for his grades or somethin'."

James frowned slightly.

"I heard something... something like 'Immoral Conduct'. I dunno, just rumors I guess."

Jade shrugged and gave no answer. She struggled to keep her feelings from her demeanor and she studied the butterbeer now swirling within her mug. She didn't like lying, but now was not the time to be thinking about Roger. The conversation lulled for a moment, and Jade attempted to bring it back to normal, as well as lighten her own mood.

"But hey, it means I get to be Captain!" she offered, keeping her tone as cheerful as she could.

A smile returned to James' face and he nodded.

"That's right. And you deserve it too!"

He raised his mug.

"To your Captaincy!"

She smiled, a blush forming on her face, and lifted her own mug. They both took a long swig and then clanked their tankards down on the table, sighing with satisfied smiles.

Jade glanced out the window and noticed with dismay that the sky was beginning to darken.

"We should be getting back, I suppose," she said, gesturing towards the window.

James peered out for a moment and then nodded.

"I suppose you're right."

They finished up their drinks, wrapped themselves back up in their cloaks, and started out into the quickly fading sunlight. Most of the students had already made their way back, and they, along with just a few other stragglers, were the last ones to start the long walk up the hill, gravel and dried leaves crunching beneath their feet.

--

About halfway up, Jade stopped and turned toward the horizon. The sun was just setting above the lake, and its rays lanced over the surface in glorious beams. The sky was tinted in a panoply of color, from orange to red to even purple out in the fringes of the clouds. Jade felt him take her hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said softly.

Jade nodded silently, and sat down on the grass beside the road to watch the sun set. She heard James sit down next to her... felt the warmth of his body next to hers. It felt so right, just sitting there. The two of them remain silent, watching the sun slowly disappear below the surface of the water.

A biting breeze snaked along the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Cold?" came his voice beside her.

Jade paused and thought for a moment.

"Just a little."

His arm reached around her and held her to his side, warming her. Jade's memories of another person began to rise up. This situation was all too familiar. Jade shook herself mentally. _He's not like that... _she insisted to herself. _He's not..._ She pushed the thoughts from her mind and relaxed again, staring off into the distance, enjoying the feel of him near her.

The very last sliver of sun dipped below the horizon. Jade turned to James to suggest that they should go, only to find that he was already looking at her.

"Jade... I..."

She put a finger up to his lips. They were soft and warm.

"Forget words," she said simply.

Looking into his eyes, she suddenly realized just how very close his face was to hers. She watched his eyes, such clear crystal blue, as they looked back and forth between her own. She could feel the warmth of his breath against hers. She wanted so much just to lean forward... but something was holding her back. Something roiled in the very pit of her stomach, and as he moved in to kiss her, she turned ever so slightly and felt his lips touch her cheek.

He pulled back, looking almost apologetic. Jade felt feelings of regret rising within her. _What an idiot!_ she thought to herself. _Why couldn't I just kiss him?_ He was looking away, having removed his arm from around her. She could see he felt awkward, and she felt even stupider.

"James... I..." she began, but he waved his hand and she stopped.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault... really... I didn't mean to push-"

"You didn't."

Awkward silence held them both still, as the last few birds of the day chirped their goodnight calls. Shadow had fallen over them, but even in the darkness, the uneasiness of the two students was clear as day.

Trying to ease the moment, Jade placed her hand over his. At the feel of her touch, he turned back to face her, a questioning look on his face. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I had fun today, James. I really did. We should do this again some time."

She smiled at him as warmly as she could, and stood up. He stood with her, smiling as well, and took her hand. Connected in the shadow, they made their way back to the castle.

Note: Pleeeeease forgive the lateness of this chapter. I'm sooooo, sooo sorry. I really am. It's been far too long. And I'm sure you're wondering about aaaall this Roger Davies business (that is, you are if you went back and reread my previous chapters.....well, then again, you're probably wondering anyway). All will be explained in the next chapter.... which you can go right ahead and read now since it's up... That is... after you review... please?


	8. The Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any locations or characters, they all belong our beloved J.K. (except for Jade Ackerley, Hannah Gallagher and James Meniker!). Please do not use my characters for anything without asking me first (I'll let you use them, but you've got to ask me first!)

**Author's Note:** Hmm...Maybe you'll hate me less since I'm giving you two chapters together? Maybe? Please? No hatred?

Okay, I'll settle for a review. And curse FF. Net for ruining my spacing and not accepting special separator characters. -stabs repeatedly-

I actually wrote this one before Chapter 7, but decided it needed something before it. Didn't want to dump this one on you out of nowhere.

Hayley(**Rouge Magie **or **H.E. Rushing **to those who know her-go check her out) - thank you for the inspiration. And yes, this helped me with my own demons. Somehow, for a lot of this, I can tell it's me, and not her. Although, hey, she IS me in a way, isn't she? Hair...eyes... yeah... that's me. Well... we'll see.

Warning... this is very dark. Quite a quick change from everything so far.

Enjoy, and, as always, please review.

**The Encounter**

His face was there. His face was always there. Leaning over her with that toothy grin. Little pieces of his hair falling out in front of him. She remembered every detail. Every little moment, every little motion, every little pockmark on his face. Every little bead of sweat as he held her tightly. She remembered.

He'd drawn her in. She couldn't help it... he was quite attractive. His big muscled arms, that winking smile... he made her shiver with excitement and uncertainty. She wasn't sure what was happening, wasn't sure if she liked it, but her body urged her onward and she let herself be drawn in closer behind the trees. Her heart thumped so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

"_Come with me, Ackerley," he murmured softly._

_She giggled... would she always be just "Ackerley" to him, even now?_

"_Of course, my Captain," she offered back playfully_.

Jade closed her eyes and let the memories flow as they would.

--

_It was dark... cold. She could see her breath in the air, curling and rising towards the sky with each exhalation. Stars twinkled high above, their light filtering down through the branches. A quiet wind made its way through the trees, rustling empty branches and piles of dried fallen leaves as it went. Though bundled up as she was, the cold wind still made her shiver._

"_Cold, m'dear?" he asked, taking hold of her hand and pulling gently, ever so gently._

"_Just a bit, Captain," she replied with a smile, letting him draw her closer. Her heart was racing, and she was getting nervous. She wanted... or did she...?_

_Before she knew it, his arms were around her. She felt the warmth of his body against hers, and wanted nothing so much as to melt into his embrace. Time stood still, and there was just him and her, alone in the world._

_She felt a hand reach down and tilt her chin. She found herself looking into his eyes... those big brown eyes... felt his breath on her lips. He was leaning towards her, yet something stirred in the back of her mind... some little nagging thought..._

_Just as his lips had just barely touched hers, she pulled her head back, remaining in his embrace._

"_Fleur?" she asked, staring up into his eyes. Searching... searching for his feelings. Just one word, but he knew what her question was._

"_She was nothing," he replied offhandedly. _

"_But... she was beautiful," she persisted. "Are you sure I'm..."_

_He looked at her for a minute. She couldn't judge his expression. Some strange mix of desire, confusion... and annoyance, almost. A sort of condescension. An adult looking impatiently down at a child. Finally, he broke his gaze and shrugged._

"_You're pretty too. Besides, she was a bitch."_

"_Oh..." she replied, somewhat taken aback. He had complimented her, but somehow her pulse was slowing and she began to feel strange... out of place, somehow. She didn't understand quite what was going on inside her. _

"_Forget about her. It's you I want," he purred, a strange glint in his eye._

_She forced a smile. 'Why am I having to force a smile...?' she wondered. 'I like this... don't I...?' she ignored the thoughts and stared up into his eyes again. Such a rich warm brown... she felt she could lose herself in them._

"_My Captain... I never knew I could feel like this about you," she said, her words leaving her nervous and vulnerable. What would he say? What would he do? Did he feel this way?_

"_Mmm... same here, Ackerley," came his reply. He was leaning in again._

"_Jade," she said as firmly as she could. If this were to happen, she would no longer be just 'Ackerley' to him. _

"_Mmm... Jade then," he said, avoiding argument. "Whatever pleases you, m'dear."_

_He leaned in. This time, she couldn't think of any way to stop him. 'Way to stop him!?' she puzzled at herself. 'Why would I want to stop him? He's attractive, athletic, he must be smart...Ravenclaw and all....why would I want to...?' _

_Her thoughts were cut short as she felt the warmth of his lips against hers. Nothing else mattered right then... he was kissing her. Someone was kissing Lisa Ackerley... someone actually liked her. It didn't even matter who it was right then. It was something she had never imagined - someone liking her. It was wonderful. _

_She lost all reasoned thought and drank in his kiss, feeling the intoxication of his touch flow through her body. He was all around her, warm, protective. She was safe in his arms._

_She felt his tongue enter her mouth and her eyes flew open. It surprised her. She didn't know what to do, how to react. She didn't want to disappoint him though, so she made no move to draw back. It felt strange... some kind of probe invading her mouth. She wasn't sure she liked it, but she played along and did the same as he did, hoping it would please him. _

_Feeling her response, he pushed harder. His tongue was inside her mouth, pushing deep, invading. She could barely breathe. Finally, she could bear it no more and pulled back and out of his embrace, wiping his saliva from around her mouth._

"_What's the matter, babe?" he said, looking somewhat annoyed, almost angered._

"_I... I..." She couldn't get the words out._

"_What!?" he persisted, anger now clearly rising in his face._

"_I... just... I... I don't want to do this anymore..." _

_She looked down at her feet, embarrassed to be so inexperienced. He was older, more experienced, ready for more than she was. She felt ashamed for letting him draw her out here only to say no._

"_I... I'm sorry..."_

_She studied the dried leaves at her feet, waiting for him to say something._

"_No need to be sorry, Ackerley."_

_Something wasn't right. His voice sounded... strange. She looked up at him. The shadow of a branch hid most of his face, but she could see his eyes, looking at her. The strange glint in his eyes was back. His voice had been... unnerving. Almost as though he meant to..._

_His hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She tugged it free._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed._

"_Oh, nothing," he replied, menace clearly showing through in his voice._

_This wasn't the same boy. She'd never seen this... this wasn't him..._

"_I'm going back to the castle now," she said shakily, not taking her eyes off of him._

_She felt fear rising inside her. They were alone out in the woods. The castle lights shone a few hundred yards up a hill. They were in the dark. Hidden. Just the two of them. All alone._

"_I don't think so, m'dear," he replied mischievously, moving in closer to her._

_Panic flared up inside her. She turned and started to run. Arms enclosed her from behind, dragging her back. She struggled against him, squirming and wriggling against his powerful hold. She drew in a deep breath to scream, and a hand was clamped over her mouth._

"_Ah ah ah, m'dear. Can't have any of that now, can we?"_

_With only one of his arms around her now, she managed to struggle free and start running again. Suddenly the wind was knocked from her and she found herself facedown on the ground, dirt and leaves sticking to her. She felt the sharp jab of a fallen branch in her side. His weight was on her, and, try as she might, she couldn't struggle out from underneath him. She felt so small beneath his muscular bulk - he was so much bigger than she was, so much stronger. She was helpless. A little bird trying to fly out from beneath a lion's paw. She felt his hand clamp over her mouth again, and though she tried to scream through it, no one would hear her._

_He turned her over forcibly and sat on top of her, holding her down with his weight. His hand still over her mouth, he leaned close in and looked her right in the eye. _

"_This doesn't need to be any more unpleasant for you than you make it, m'dear," he said, in a tone that was almost businesslike._

_Jade felt the tears running down her face. 'This can't be happening... This can't be happening...' She whimpered through his hand, and he removed it._

"_What was that m'dear?" he asked, leering over her with an indulgent toothy grin. He was messing around in his pocket, looking for something._

"_Roger..." she choked out. "Please....don't...."_

_Suddenly, his wand was in front of her face._

"_Silencio!" he whispered fiercely, and Jade felt her voice being ripped out from her throat. She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. The realization hit her like a hammer, and she felt the tears stream even faster. She slid her hand inside her robes searching...searching..._

"_Lookin' for this, darlin'?" he cackled. He picked up a long smooth object from the brush beside her and held it up._

_It was her wand._

_She watched him toss it off to the side. Time seemed to slow as that little piece of wood tumbled through the air. Her eyes followed it as it flipped through the cold night and into the darkness. As she heard it hit the ground in a crunch of leaves, her hopes were gone. She pawed at him, silently begging him not to do this to her. But it was too late._

_She felt his hand sliding up her leg, lifting her robes, lifting her skirt. The warmth of his touch was no longer welcome. She struggled fiercely, trying to stop what was about to happen. He backhanded her roughly, and she fell still, dazed from the hit. She felt blood trickle out of the side of her mouth. She put her arms in front of herself feebly, trying to push him away. He laughed, and pushed her arms back. They fell weakly at her sides._

_And then she felt him, felt him inside. She tried to scream, but all that came out was air and a cough. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled and wriggled, trying to break away. Her attempts were met with a fist. She fell back, her nose throbbing in pain and a shoulder feeling disjointed. _

_Finally, hopelessly, she surrendered and lay still, watching as he took his pleasure in her. She watched him with every thrust, watched him as he sweated, watched him as he held her down. Beads of sweat rolled down both their foreheads._

_He looked in her eyes and grinned. A sickening, horrible, toothy grin._

"_Bet'cha... like this... don't'cha... darlin'..." he grunted out between thrusts._

_She spat in his face._

"_That was a mistake, m'dear" he said angrily, wiping his face off._

_She spat again._

_He cried out in anger and drew his hand back. As it hit her face, she started falling into blackness, only dimly aware that he was again moving inside of her._

"_Don't you fall asleep on me," she heard a voice say, calling her back from the brink of unconsciousness._

_Her vision returned, and much to her dismay, he was still there. _

"_Ain't no fun if you're not awake," he laughed._

_She could do nothing but cry as she felt him inside of her. Each thrust caused her pain like she had never felt before. His warm touch - once so welcomed - had turned to a fire, burning within her, consuming her, taking everything from her. Satan himself was within, and her body was wracked with blazing pain._

_--_

_Finally, he was finished with her, and rolled off to the side with a self-pleased sigh. Too weak to move, she didn't even attempt to cover her bare abdomen and legs from the night's cold._

"_That wasn't so bad now, was it, darlin'? You liked it. You know you liked it."_

_She looked up at him blankly, too defeated to even glare at him. He was busy buttoning his trousers and straightening his clothes. _

"_I should get goin'... now you better not tell anyone about this, understand?"_

_When he got no response, he leaned in close, right in her face._

"_Understand?!" he asked again, his voice filled with unmistakable menace._

_Fear filled her, and she nodded fervently._

"_That's a good girl." _

_He reached down and covered her up himself. Though she was covered from the cold night air, she still felt naked and open, lying there as he stood over her. The fact that her clothes covered her made no difference._

"_Your wand's over there somewhere. Hopefully you know how to undo my little charm. Otherwise you're gonna be quiet for a long, long time...."_

_Roger Davies laughed at his own stupid joke and walked off, leaving her lying there in the cold, dark night._

--

Jade felt the tears running down her cheeks, leaving little trails down her face. The memories flooded her senses, and she couldn't shake them from her mind.

She had been weak. She would never be weak again.


	9. Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun

**Disclaimer:** The same disclaimer I've used for every chapter so far...

**Author's Note:** Eek. Uh. Here. Have a chapter. I have nothing useful to say, sadly. Stupid FF. Net for killing my formatting. Please read and REVIEW!!

**Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun...**

Jade's thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Cho entered the dormitory. Cho took one look at the girl sitting dejectedly on the edge on her bed, tears streaming silently down her face, and threw her arms around her. Jade felt the warmth of her friend's embrace and silently hid her face in Cho's smooth black hair.

--

Cho stroked the girl's back, whispering _"It's okay," _over and over as soothingly as she could. She had only seen the girl cry once before, and she knew why she was crying now. Jade sobbed as she clung to her friend, muffling the sounds in Cho's robes. Cho rocked her back and forth gently, cradling the girl's head against her. She didn't know what else to do. Slowly, Jade quieted and simply held on to Cho for dear life. Silence filled the dormitory as the two girls sat on the cerulean sheets, moonlight managing to stream through partially closed curtains. That sacred silence held them both still as they shared the burden of one girl's grief.

Into that sacred silence intruded the whining creak of the door. The mild chatter of the common room echoed up through the stone halls and through the small crack in the door. The opening widened and a smiling girl with freckles and brown hair strolled in.

--

"Hey, Jade, you in... here...?"

Her voice tapered off as she took in the sight before her. Jade, clearly distraught, was being held by Cho. _'What's going on?' _she mouthed silently at Cho, who gave her the "don't ask now" look and shook her head ever so slightly. Jade started to turn towards the girl, but Cho patted her head and held her closer. Hannah was utterly confused, but nodded at Cho and backed out of the dormitory.

--

After what seemed like an eternity, Jade slowly pulled herself out of Cho's embrace, pushing strands of hair that had stuck to her face out of the way. She wiped at her eyes and nose and the met the other girl's gaze.

"Cho... I think... I think I just need to be alone for a minute."

Cho looked concerned, and took hold of one of her hands.

"...Are you sure? Sometimes it's better if..."

"I'm sure. I'll be okay... thanks."

Jade managed a small smile, and Cho nodded, giving her a final pat on the arm as she stood and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Jade flopped back and lay stretched out on her back. _What am I going to tell Hannah...?_

Cho nearly smashed right into Hannah after she had closed the door and begun to walk forward. Apparently she had been waiting outside.

"Woah! Sorry, Han..." she said with surprise as she composed herself and took a step back.

"What's going on with Jade?" Hannah asked pointedly, her face and voice full of concern.

"Umm..."

Cho didn't know what to say. _Should I say something...? _Her thoughts raced. _Did Jade tell her anything about the incident? _she thought frantically. _If she didn't, does that mean she doesn't want her to know? _But what could Cho say to Hannah, what could she say to make her see it wasn't a secret being kept specifically from her_... or is it? _Cho didn't know. All she knew was that she should probably keep her mouth shut. _What can I say to her? She just cares about Jade...but..._

"Umm..." she said again.

"What is it?" Hannah asked, her concern clearly rising.

"I... don't... know if... if I should tell you," Cho finished lamely.

Hannah just looked confused, maybe even a little hurt.

"But... I only..."

"I know," Cho said simply, relieving Hannah of the need to say anything. "I don't know what she's told you... it's something that happened last March... it's... not my place to say anything. I don't know what she wants you to know... If she wants to tell you, it should be her that does it."

Hannah felt an involuntary knife-prick in the back of her mind. _Last MARCH...? She never said anything to me... all this time... why does Cho know and I don't...? Why would Jade... hide something... from me...? _She shoved the thoughts from her mind and nodded. The girls slid down and sat against opposite walls, facing each other. That is, Hannah was facing Cho. Cho couldn't bring herself to meet the girl's gaze, so full of confusion, hurt, and what looked like the seed of jealousy.

--

Jade finally let out a reluctant sigh and rolled herself off the soft, warm, comfortable blue sheets, feeling her feet protest as weight was shifted onto them. The day's trip of walking through Hogsmeade in very old, dead sneakers had left her feet sore. She would have to ask her parents for a new pair. _A strange thing to be worrying about right now.. _she thought, somewhat amusedly. She looked in the mirror. The redness around her eyes had faded, but her hair was disheveled and the tears had left dried tracks of salt water on her face. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to clean up. After she looked mildly presentable, she made her way towards the door and lifted the wrought-iron latch out of its place. The door gave its usual whining creak and opened.

As the door swung out into the corridor, the two girls who had been waiting outside hurried to their feet. Jade stopped walking forward and managed to meet both their concerned faces. She felt Cho's hand on her upper arm.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jade replied, forcing a small smile.

Hannah looked from one girl to the other, waiting for an explanation. As Jade's eyes returned to the floor, Hannah let out a pointed cough. Jade's eyes rose and met hers.

"What's going on here?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Jade paused for a long moment as she tried to think of something to say.

"I..."

The silence returned. Three girls stood tense, unmoving, waiting as Jade's thoughts raced.

"I... need a snack."

She mustered a smile and started walking down the corridor. Hannah's gaze turned to Cho as Jade walked past her. Cho averted her eyes. Hannah's face was incredulous, confused, and almost a bit angry. Cho had no answer, no explanation that she could give. And so she averted her eyes.

"...Cho?" came Hannah's voice, full of conflicting emotions.

"I..." Cho faltered. Silence hung in the air as Jade's footsteps halted, waiting, listening.

"I can't."

She turned and followed Jade down the corridor. Hannah's heart sank as she stood there frozen, mouth half open as though to protest. She heard their footsteps disappearing down the corridor, and as they went, she stood silent, listening as she heard quiet speech.

--

"You never told her, did you?" Cho whispered.

Jade kept walking and said nothing. Her heart was sinking and her mind was racing, trying to come up with some solution, any solution. Some way to explain why she had never told the poor girl back at the dorm about what had happened. But there was no answer. No reason.

"...No," she finally replied.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air between the two girls as they walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing off the stone floor.

Note: Ouch. That stings. Nothing important to say, so... Please review.


End file.
